


Ездок запоздалый

by WTF Union of Salvation and co 2021 (Union_of_Salvation)



Series: «Лесной царь» [Юшневские и другие] [1]
Category: Decembrist Revolt (1825) - Fandom, Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Political RPF - Russian 19th c., Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Decembrist Revolt (1825), Decembrists | декабристы, F/M, Gen, Russian Empire, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28720050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/WTF%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202021
Summary: Алексей Юшневский осенью 1826 года сидит в Шлиссельбургской крепости. Вспоминает свою жену Марию Казимировну, своих младших братьев: Семена (который был замешан в декабристском движении) и Владимира (который не), – и своего друга Павла Пестеля.
Relationships: Алексей Юшневский/Мария Юшневская
Series: «Лесной царь» [Юшневские и другие] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Союз Спасения 2021, Союз Спасения: Тексты низкого рейтинга 2021





	Ездок запоздалый

**Author's Note:**

> Использованы цитаты из письма Юшневского императору от 9 января 1826 года. Вопрос о младшем брате Юшневскому внезапно действительно прилетает в Шлиссельбург в сентябре 1826 года.  
> Также использованы цитаты из баллады Гете «Лесной царь».  
> И да, Юшневский действительно очень, очень хороший пианист.
> 
>  **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения автора.

Господи, тихо-то как, не могу больше, хоть свой голос слышать, хоть так… _(стучит пальцами по столу, словно пытаясь играть. На столе углем нарисовано что-то вроде клавиш, но рисунок быстро размазывается)_. Шуберт. Лесной царь. Пальцы сломаешь. Черт, черт, черт, ну как же так, ну сколько ж можно здесь быть, нельзя же столько одному. Павел? Павел, ты ведь не один уже давно, правда? Это умирать в одиночку, а сейчас-то… ну скажи мне, что там уже лучше! Нет, что я невиновен – не надо, а вот что тебе – там – лучше, чем мне здесь? Это будет правильно. Здесь красиво вокруг – ты же видишь это? Я один раз видел, когда везли, совсем краешком: вода голубая далекая, небо, и крепость вот эта, камни. Шлиссельбург. 

Здесь, говорят, и несчастного Иоанна Антоновича держали, вот он-то, верно, ничего кроме этих стен и не знал никогда и… жил же как-то? Там красиво: камни желтые, небо синее, вода синяя. Наверное. Можно смотреть, видеть хоть что-то. Ну вот… опять мои клавикорды стерлись. Ездок запоздалый. 

Мари… ах, ты не можешь здесь быть. Но ты можешь там – там тоже вода, и потеплее здешней, Днестр. Ты же правда купалась летом? А сейчас зато урожай, и желтое все, и красное, и Днестр же все равно течет… куда же впадает-то он, забыл? Но не сюда, в другое море какое-то. Но моря же все связаны, я же знаю… вот тут сыро и со стены течет; можно я буду думать, что это и твои слезы? Обещали ведь, что разрешат письмо… Не от меня к тебе, так хоть от тебя сюда пропустят? 

Я просто глаза закрою и буду представлять тебя и дом. Сказку вот расскажу…. «Алекс был счастлив со своею юною женою и не мог наглядеться на нее. Они жили в маленьком белом домике в горной долине, и хотя он иногда должен был покидать ее по делам службы… нет. Он никогда не покидал ее! – это ведь сказка – и вот однажды вечером они отправились на прием к соседскому королю. Король был стар и добр, и гораздо больше, чем управление державой, его интересовали его прекрасные виноградники, его плодовые сады, его дворец и парк с фонтанами, мостиками и беседками… ты ведь помнишь их? 

Королева была добра к Мари, Король был добр к Алексу, и они были счастливы, и над их миром было готово встать солнце… да, я ведь забыл сказать – это был мир, в котором всегда только-только начинался рассвет, а солнце для них все не всходило. И вот однажды… однажды Мари натанцевалась и осталась беседовать с королевой, а Алекс, устав от шума вышел в ясный рассвет, в парк к фонтану. И увидел там еще одного человека – незнакомого, невысокого, невзрачного… сплошные «не». Ну я же тогда не знал? Хотя нет, наверное, уже тогда знал… 

Они улыбнулись друг другу и заговорили, словно были давно знакомы, и нет, не был он невзрачен, просто чтобы стать красивым, ему нужно было улыбаться. Король так мало думает об управлении, а разумное управление – это так важно. Думать – высшее наслаждение. Больше, чем танцы. Больше… чем любовь? Вы ведь женаты и, кажется, счастливо, я видел, как вы танцевали с женой? Но любить – это ведь думать! О ней, о себе… вместе с ней! Разве можно жениться на женщине, с которой нельзя вместе думать? Вы правы… я вот пока такой не встретил, жду. 

А что касается законов… я слышал о вас от Петра Христиановича, это ведь вы занимались в Бессарабии болгарскими переселенцами? Он хвалил ваши проекты, но ни про один подробно не рассказал – кажется, и не вникал толком. Я много думал о том, что наша страна состоит из таких… областей, народов, и чтобы все были счастливы, просто необходимо создать ясный закон… по которому все эти части будут работать как механизм, крутиться, помогать друг другу, а не мешать… Это была не столько перепись, сколько спасание утопающих. Закон противоречит сам себе: они селились на землях местных помещиков и, значит, принадлежали им по одному закону и были свободны по другому, тому, который обеспечивал их права по договору… это сложно, с датами, цифрами, вы уверены, что хотите это слушать? 

Да, – ответил он тогда, и, кажется, именно тогда солнце начало всходить, и взошло в зенит, и некоторое время стояло там, пока не почернело»… вот такая сказка. Закончилась прошлым январем, потому что Пестель же во всем виноват и он с искусством, свойственным только ему, убедил нас не расходиться, и избраны были начальником общества он и я, только я лишь по летам, а он по обширности ума его и способностей… невероятным покажется, что я, будучи один из начальников сего общества, говорю о его делах, как о малоизвестных мне, но Пестель был несомненно умнее и деятельней… 

Так я государю писал, Мари, это ты не знаешь, я тебе еще не рассказывал этого всего, я расскажу, не тебе же врать. Впрочем, Павел и правда был умней, я не врал здесь, у него в голове энциклопедия помещалась, не то что у меня – счета одни… Лесной царь в глаза мне сверкнул… Да, Поль, да, я помню, что ты простил, но я-то себя – не очень.

_(лязг засова)_

Да? что? еще вопросы? Сейчас-то про что же, про что? Погодите, не вижу ничего, хоть проморгаться… «Не родственник ли вам находящийся в Тульчине Владимир Юшневский, и в какой должности состоит…» …матка боска чентоховска… гарция плена… оро про нобис. Черт. Сейчас отвечать? У коменданта, что, пера чиненого не нашлось? Пишу, пишу, кликну, как закончу… уходите же… пожалуйста, просто уйдите, я позову… 

Ора про нобис, ора про нобис… Павел? …Поль… спасай. Ты теперь святой мученик. А я как есть бедный грешник, который к твоей помощи прибегает. Не смейся, так все и есть, сам же знаешь. Семена вытащили. А к Володе-то что привязались, мальчишка совсем же. Поль, пожалуйста. Я знаю, ты теперь можешь заступиться. 

Господи… скучно мне тут было, да?… тоскливо, новостей никаких, как в каменном гробу… Ну пусть бы так всегда и было, чем такие новости! Я согласен, Господи. Ну пусть я спячу, ну пусть… Так, Алекс, включи голову. Что им надо? Да ничего им не надо, справка… «Владимир Юшневский, находящийся в Тульчине, приходится мне родным братом. Служит… да не знаю я, где он служит, нигде он зимой еще не служил… Сколько мне известно, Владимир живет в Москве, после окончания университетского пансиона нигде не служит, в Тульчин, верно, приехал по делам расстроенного нашего имения… не будучи никогда быв с ним близок, за все это время никаких известий не получал… Так, и вот тут все, Алекс, чем больше ты сейчас напишешь про его невиновность, тем больше можешь вызвать подозрений. Точка, все… 

Перо и чернила… клавиши, сколько можно копотью, может чернила дольше продержатся? Пусть вот сохнут, ну хоть одна октава, ну так… не просто по столу барабанить. Господи, пусть Мари уже разрешат написать? И пусть она напишет, что все хорошо, и Володя в Москву уехал, и там… да пусть что угодно, лишь бы не тронули. Я не знаю, сойду я с ума от господина Шуберта или он спасет меня, но – Мари, Поль? – поехали. Чернила высохли, посмотрим на сколько хватит одной моей октавы… Кто скачет, кто мчится…


End file.
